NOIR
by Galarigirl129
Summary: Noirti Violetta must continue fighting back the menace that is the Embrassa Family. They are the people responsible for her family's death, and she has been fighting them on her own for six years. Now that she is attending Beacon Academy, Noirti must learn how to trust people once more, all while defending her and the rest of her family.
1. Chapter 1: The Faunus Girl

**Hey guys! Good news, I am not dead! I took a long hiatus from writing for a while, but now I'm back and hopefully for good. I have regained my writing spark and this is the result. I may write other stories along with this, but for now, I hope you enjoy! Also, I haven't 100% decided on this; but I may do a narration for it on my new productions channel, Fore-Party Productions. Link will be in my description thingy thing, and I hope you check it out and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Faunus Girl

Her name would strike fear in everyone's hearts. A name that belonged to a faunus, however, was rarely threatening, but she didn't care. Her only goal today was to put her Signal skills to the test. She felt her weapon, a name that hardly fit a weapon belonging to such a little girl. Especially a black squirrel faunus girl. The weapon, Sombres Angemort, was a fascinating weapon, even more so to Ruby Rose and her Crescent Rose. Sombres Angemort had many forms. The first of which was a simple travel position, that could also be used as a powerful rifle, which is her primary gun. Her weapon's blade was very segmented, so much so it could be turned to a beautifully shaped scythe, which was her favorite position. Finally, it had the ability to be turned into a long sword, about a whole two and a half feet above the short girl. The blade was sharpened on each side.

She pushed her long, untamed hair behind her. She thought she had gotten it all in the ponytail that held her still unruly hair. The purple hair almost looked like a patch of violet wildflowers that stretched down to her knees, that if it wash in a ponytail, it would be to her ankles. She lowered her small hands and brushed her deep purple battle shirt that was held securely by a black belt. The skirt itself was a little tattered, but that wasn't very important to her, and it was partly on purpose. It matched her long boots that in the back. It ended about an inch and a half under her knee, but the rest of the boot flared up to her skirt and looked similar to a whip. Her top was a darker shade of purple tank top that fell down her whole back, but in the front it opened in between her belly button and the bottom of her breasts. The top itself was low-cut, but she had a scarf that completely covered her breasts and on the end of her scarf was her symbol, something that she treasured greatly. It was a stylized squirrel's tail that was a brilliant violet. She had designed it herself with the help of a teacher at Signal. The scarf was a vibrant purple that still allowed her symbol to be seen. Tightly strapped to her black belt, was a dull purple pouch that held all her normal ammunition in the first of the two larger pockets, and in the other larger one had all her dust infused ammunition. Finally there was a smaller pocket that held small trinkets.

A man walked right into her left shoulder, producing a low growl of a voice.

"Move it or lose it, kid." He growled and walked in. The girl frowned at him and felt her tail twitch uncontrollably, a thing that she did when she was nervous, and she hated it. It would show her weapon, which was carefully positioned to hide behind her tail. She was hardly able to get it to stop before walking into the bar. The music was deafening, and the lights were dim, but that wouldn't bother a faunus with their night vision allowing them to see near perfectly in the dark and dim lighting. This faunus girl scanned the dance floor, looking for the one person she wanted to teach a lesson. The man who took the things she prized most - her dear family. He took their lives in front of her and left a bad scar across her face. It went from the middle of her chin, over the right side of the lip, over the middle of her right eye and finally up to her hairline. Without this unsightly scar, she would have been considered one of the most beautiful ladies in her class, but the scar was a blemish that reminded everybody that she was a warrior. She was a warrior that soon would run wild upon anyone who got in her way.

She carefully thought of the laws of Vale. Fights and spars were legal, but the person who initiated the fight would be in trouble. It was self-defense for the attacked. However, if the attacker was killed or crippled, it could be pinned on the attacked. So the girl knew she had to be very careful with her plan. She needed to subtly prompt him to attack, and he had to attack first. This girl knew all too well that she could bruise and beat him up a bit and he and his good-for-nothing family would leave her alone for a while. Hopefully she could at least finish the first semester at Beacon before the Embrassa Family would attack her again. She walked over to the bar and took a spot at the end of the bar so she could be able to see most of the bar. She quickly scanned the faces of the people in the bar when the bartender finally came to her. He looked a little concerned for this little girl, but she couldn't care less.

"I'd like a cola, no ice." She said just loud enough for the bartender to hear. He nodded and turned away to go get the drink she wanted. Another man walked up to the girl. He wore some faded jeans and a fiery red trench coat and under that was a bright orange shirt. His boots were brown and weirdly new as compared to the rest of his outfit. His hair was a wild orange that seemed as if he never bothered with taming it today. This man grabbed the girl's shoulder. His sheer height dwarfed her. The girl turned to him.

"Nice of you to say hi to me." The girl said, not really wanting to look at his face quite yet.

"Noirti Violetta. Little faunus girl searching for revenge. Doesn't your aunt teach you to not go looking for trouble?" The man said. The girl, Noirti, snorted in amusement.

"I'm not looking for trouble, just delivering a message." Noirti said with an annoyed tone. The man rolled his eyes and Noirti stood and glared at him.

"If it's a message I don't like, then I won't be afraid to kill you." He said in a joking tone, but Noirti knew all too much that he wasn't joking. This was Fyren Embrassa, her mortal enemy.

"Fyren Embrassa, I am warning you now. Leave me and my family alone." She demanded, quickly scanning through her brain for anything she may have missed. She had almost forgotten the most important thing. "You and your family." She hissed. Fyren stepped back, laughing a bit.

"You really think that I will listen to a little girl?" He chuckled. Noirti shot an angry glare at him.

"I'm not kidding. Leave. Us. Alone." She ordered, making herself as fierce as possible. Unlike when she was in front of the bar, her tail was still. Noirti held her ground, she was not afraid of him, she could fight him with ease. Even if others joined, it would be no big deal. Fyren walked around Noirti, to her back. Noirti didn't bother to look, but she got ready to spring into action. Suddenly, Fyren pulled Noirti's tail and swung her over the bar. Her aura protected her as she crashed into bottles and nearly into the bartender. She was a little disoriented, but she pushed up and regained her balance and looked to the bartender.

"Sorry sir, but I've got some business to take care of." She said and brushed away the glass on her outfit. She turned to Fyren and pulled out her weapon, swinging it with its already made momentum from it opening. She held it open to her scythe form and reloaded it.

"I've already proved time and time again you and your family are no match for me." She said, preparing her attack. Fyren already made his first move, and her tail was already sore from being yanked on. Fyren just smiled a cruel smile, something that his family were experts at. He has two brothers and two sisters, all of which are expert fighters and all had unique fighting styles.

Noirti quickly jumped in the air propelling her above the bar counter and straight at Fyren, carefully watching every move he made. He quickly reached into his coat and pulled out a whip, which was a custom-made dust whip. It was completely made of metal and was segmented. As he pulled out his whip, the dust chamber spun and the whip lit up bright red. Noirti quickly spun her weapon and caught the lit up whip and pulled it aside and swung her legs out to kick him. Fyren tried to pull back his whip, but was met with the full force of a small teenaged girl, along with the added velocity from her oversized weapon on his chest. He flew back into a crowd of people, but he still held tightly on his whip that the dust was now gone. Noirti gathered herself and lifted her weapon up, scanning the crowd for Fyren, which became easy as the people ran away from where Fyren crashed into. Noirti quickly jumped into the air and used the weight of her weapon to swing herself forward to him and shot once to make sure she got there. Fyren had just regained his footing when he cracked his whip to fill it with dust before he lifted it to try to catch Noirti or her weapon.

Noirti tried her best to adjust her position in the air, seeing that he was preparing to catch her with his whip. She knew that he was going to get her, or her preferred choice, her weapon. She couldn't move enough to completely move in the air, so she out stretched her legs back and pushed her weapon forward. Fyren wrapped his whip around the grip of her weapon and dust exploded onto Noirti's hand, but her aura protected her once again. Fyren yanked the whip back and swung her weapon back, and Noirti saw her precious weapon crash on the ground, but she couldn't bring herself to miss this chance for a hit. Sure it was a similar hit from her first one, but she needed to do whatever it took to get her and her family safe. She tackled Fyren down to the ground while he was distracted. He dropped his weapon too. Now it was a race to get to the weapons, and Noirti had the upper hand. She pushed herself up as Fyren was going to knock her off. Noirti sprung forward, making sure to kick his head down so that upper hand was still there. She practically flew to her weapon while Fyren only hand to roll a bit before he reached his whip. Noirti quickly picked up Sombres Angemort and turned to Fyren. He was already getting his whip full of dust. This time, it glowed yellow.

Noirti quickly dropped the ammo she had in her weapon and reloaded it with her dust infused shots. She hurriedly double checked her weapon while Fyren came running at her. She cocked her gun and prepared to shoot. She watched Fyren carefully as he came barreling at her. As he got close, Noirti jumped into the air and shot at the ground, propelling her into the air and over Fyren. She caught his neck with her scythe and dragged him to the ground. He was thrown to the ground so hard, his whip cracked and the lightning snapped into the nearby wall, leaving a large scorch mark on the wall that would be easily cleaned off. Noirti managed to flip and land on her feet and quickly turn, her tail struggling to keep up with her constant movement. Fyren started to push himself up while Noirti aimed her gun straight at Fyren and shot three times, making sure he was still moving between each fire, even if the fire was rapid. Noirti kicked him once more before she rested the blade on the ground. Fyren laid on the ground for a moment before he looked up to Noirti and chuckled.

"You're beaten, your aura is low. I can tell." Noirti growled.

"True, but you're not." Fyren chuckled. Noirti was just about to question him when she felt something blunt hit her on the back of her head. For a moment her vision went black and she couldn't remember falling to the ground, but she found herself on the ground and her weapon wasn't in her hand anymore. She had to act fast, but her head was spinning. She quickly forced herself to roll on her back and lift her hand and activate her semblance, a minute telekinetic power. Added with her weak semblance, her dizziness only allowed her to just throw the weapon of course and miss her head, but just hardly.

Noirti didn't have the chance for a breather, however, she finally got her vision cleared and looked up to the new attacker. She knew who this was, it was none other than Ashe Embrassa, one of the sisters of Fyren. Her long, silvery gray hair settled on her face just as she jerked her club-like weapon back up. Her bright red eyes seemed to pierce through Noirti's violet eyes. Noirti didn't allow Ashe to dare get another hit, her aura was low and she could feel it. She rolled over as Ashe took the chance to help Fyren up, obviously not noticing Noirti's movements. Noirti picked up her weapon and slowly stood, Ashe still not seeing her. Fyren was stood and brushing himself off. Noirti took the chance to check her new surroundings and set out a plan. Anymore hits on Fyren would harm him too much, so she needed to be careful. She noticed that the music had been shut off and the people were watching. There was someone walking to Noirti, but she waved her off, not interested in her charity. She couldn't help but laugh slightly, but not loud enough for anyone to hear. These full grown adults were getting beaten by a young girl. She made sure her weapon was in working condition before fluttering her tail and taking a few silent steps to her new target. Once she was close enough she reached the hook of her blade on Ashe's neck and threw her down to the ground, making sure to shoot a few times to eat away at her aura.

Noirti took Ashe by complete surprise, so once again she held the upper hand. She didn't have it for long, though she only had it for a short stint. Ashe was quick to her feet, but Noirti was faster to move out of her way. Ashe's club swung past Noirti's head. She gently shook her head.

"I've got to protect that better." The mumbled under her breath and let a small smile shine through. However, it was immediately changed into a scowl while Ashe swung at Noirti again. She decided to take the offensive again now that she recovered from her first hit. She lifted Sombres Angemort and blocked the blow from the club. The club bounced back, so Noirti quickly used the curvature of the blade and caught it and pulled back harshly, ripping the club from Ashe's hands and launching it back. Before Ashe could recover, Noirti aimed at the ground and slightly back and jumped, shooting to get her in the air. She caught her blade on Ashe and swung back and planted her feet on Ashe's back. She shot twice before getting thrown off of Ashe. She flipped in the air and landed on her feet just far enough from Ashe to catch her while she started sprinting to her weapon. Noirti swungSombres Angemort and caught Ashe's feet, making her trip. Noirti sprinted the short distance to Ashe and during that short time, she extended Sombres Angemort to its full length and gently putting the sharp blade on the back to her neck. Ashe laid still.

"She's dead!" One of the bar goers yelled. Noirti shook her head.

"Not dead, defeated." She corrected. She kneeled we down, still holding the long blade to Ashe's neck. "Are there any more of your wretched family?" She asked only loud enough for Ashe to hear.

"Your lucky that I'm the only other one here." She said angrily. Noirti smiled and stood, completely closing her weapon and securing it on her back behind her tail. She shook her tail out, making sure there was nothing in there. Noirti looked to the largest crowd of people.

"I apologize for the scare, I was just teaching these _pests_ a lesson. Enjoy the rest of your evening." She said before turning to the door and leaving. Fyren quickly approached his sister, who was still getting herself up. Another bar goer hurried up to them.

"Who was she?" He asked, aiding Ashe in standing. Ashe walked slowly over to her weapon.

"The damn child of the worst family in Vale." Ashe hissed while picking up her weapon and securing it to her back.

"She said something about pests?" The man questioned. Fyren nodded, being the eldest he had the most level head, more often than not. Ashe looked like she was about to explode from anger.

"She has it stuck in her head that we're the bad guys, when in reality we just got rid of the scum of Vale." Fyren explained. He still remembers when he stripped the life of that male squirrel faunus, the father of Noirti, with his youngest sister, Coalia, and his younger brother, Pyren at his side. With Ashe and their final sibling who was a little older than Coalia but younger than Ashe, Embra, watching for passers-by. Coalia made Noirti's donkey faunus brother take his last breath. Pyren almost brutally killed Noirti's mother, who, like her younger brother, was a donkey faunus. That's when Noirti came home from Signal, her semester had finished and she was just returning home with a spring in her step. She had gone on a rampage and hurt both Pyren and Ashe. Ashe was left with a deep vendetta against Noirti but Pyren took his revenge and was fine with it. He was the reason for the deep scar on Noirti's face.

The man gently nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small golden-yellow square with a cylinder on it. It clicked open and revealed a short sword with a small revolver on it.

"Let me aid you." He offered. Fyren smiled.

"The name's Fyren Embrassa, and that fierce lady over there is my younger sister, Ashe." He explained, extending his hand to shake the hand of the man. The man closed his weapon again and slipped it into his pocket. He met his hand with Fyren's and shoot his hand. Ashe made her way to Fyren's side, showing that her height only reached to just under his shoulder blades. The man, was only slightly taller than Ashe.

"Fray Hayland." He said, with a smile that seemed that it didn't match his perfect face. Fyren smiled in return.

"The family is going to love you." Fyren said, giving him a smile that would have been an innocent one on anybody else, but on him, he looked as if he was going to hurt him in anyway possible as soon as their hands parted.

Noirti walked down the dark roads of Vale. She was proud of her successful attack on the Embrassas. She still worried deeply for her aunt, uncle, and three cousins. They were the only living relatives of her. Her dad had no siblings and his parents died a few years after she was born, and her mom only had her sister since before Noirti's parents were married. She still sought revenge for the Embrassa family taking the lives of her dear family. Her brother was about to start schooling at Signal, he looked up to her more that anyone else in the world.

"I miss you Gris." She whispered to herself, merely speaking her brother's name brought tears to her eyes, but she held back. She couldn't bear showing her emotions, they were the one thing the Embrassa family didn't take from her. She hurried back to her aunt's home. When she entered, she was as silent as she could. Her aunt stood at the door, and she held a scowl on her face, but her eyes showed a mix of worry and relief.

"Noirti, we've been worrying about you. Being a faunus in Vale at night is very dangerous." She scolded. She had learned so much from having both a late sister as a faunus and a niece. She was a human, in fact, her whole immediate family were humans, but Noirti didn't mind. She still felt in place, aside from the youngest occasionally asking her about her tail and how to get one. She was amused by him, he reminded her so much of her brother that she didn't mind answering his questions and laying the truth down for him. After all, he was born only a year after she moved in.

"I'm sorry Aunt, I was taking care of business." Noirti said, looking at the ground. Aunt walked over to Noirti. Her real name was Fammie, but she was only ever Aunt to Noirti, just like her uncle was simply Uncle, though his name was Deamum.

"Noirti." Aunt cooed, lifting her niece's head and holding a smile of compassion. "We appreciate what you do for us, but please don't go looking for trouble. Taryn is troubled by your constant fighting." Aunt explained. Taryn was the middle child, she was as old as Gris would have been if he was still alive. She hated the fighting, and she went to a normal school. The youngest, Enfawn, was still too young for Noirti to justify to explain it to him. However, the oldest who was two year older than Norti, was already attending Beacon, and was a brilliant fighter. His name was Garcen. Noirti nodded at Aunt's concerns.

"I'm really sorry, Aunt, but there is nothing I can do. If I don't continue to drive them back they'll hurt me or hurt you." Noirti explained.

"I know, Noirti. I really wish that you weren't in this mess, you wouldn't have this nasty scar on your face." Aunt said and gently touched the damaged skin. It had long stopped hurting Noirti, now it was just a feature of her face that didn't affect her fighting. It was silent for a few seconds before Noirti made full eye contact with Aunt.

"They know I'm going to Beacon tomorrow, and I don't think they'll want to come here." Noirti explained. "I riled them up enough to attract them to me."

"Don't worry about us, your uncle still has that hunter spirit in his heart." Aunt explained. Noirti nodded.

"I'm going to head to bed, I want to be ready for tomorrow." Noirti said and gave Aunt a quick hug before hurrying up the elegant stairs of the old home and entering the room she shared with Garcen. He was still awake and at his desk. He turned when the door opened. His blond hair was a mess and he looked exhausted.

"Ti! Welcome back! Did it go well?" He asked, stretching out his arms. Ti being a nickname Garcen called Noirti. He was wearing an old, faded shirt along with a pair of old sweat pants. The rest of his things were already packed and ready to go to Beacon. Noirti still had a few things laid out, but she immediately went to finish packing it into her bag.

"A little more complicated than expected, but it went well and I'm fine, my Aura protected me well, along with my semblance." She said, while carefully filling her bag until she could only just barely close it.

"Excited for Beacon?" He asked, turning back around to face his desk as Noirti picked up her night-clothes that she had set on the dresser before leaving. She set Sombres Angemort on the dresser. Garcen's weapon was less impressive, he fought with a large cane that could be broken in half to form two shotguns, and broken once more to fourths that were almost useless except for travel. They were attached by a strong rope that he had to replace once in a while.

"Of course I am, at least for the higher fighting levels, I'm not too enthralled by the people." Noirti sighed, slipping off her scarf and bag, along with taking out the hair tie and letting her long hair fall. She also took off her top and replaced it with her tank top.

"Come on Ti, ever since you moved in you've been shutting out the world. I'm surprised you talk to us." Garcensaid, trying to get his point across. Noirti finished changing into her sweatpants and taking off her shoes.

"You would too if you walked in my shoes." Noirti hissed. She quickly started to brush out her unusually long hair. Garcen turned around and looked to Noirti.

"Come on, you'll have to be able to get along with some people, teams are forever, you know." Garcen stated, his voice filled with worry. Noirti stopped brushing and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"I know..." She sighed after a few moments of silence.

"Ti." Garcen cooed. He quickly reached on her desk and picked up a small coin. He stood and quickly walked over to Noirti. "Give me your hand." He ordered. Noirti was confused, but she did as her cousin said anyway. Garcenput the coin in her hand. "It's a luck coin. It will bring luck to whoever holds it. I don't need it anymore." He said with a slight smile. Noirti pulled her hand back and looked at the coin. It was gold and on the front side was a picture of a beowolf and on the flip side was markings that Noirti couldn't read.

"Garce, I can't take this." Noirti insisted. She tried to push the coin back to Garcen. Garce being a nickname Noirti called Garcen. Garcen refused to take back the coin.

"Like I said, I don't need it." He insisted. Noirti, slightly annoyed, set the coin next to her bag.

"I swear, if you get hurt because of me I'm going to kill you." Noirti growled.

"Isn't that a little redundant?" Garcen asked gently punching Noirti's arm. She could help but smile at Garcen. He was one of the few people she could share emotions with.

"You know what I mean." Noirti tried to say sternly, but it came out more of a laugh. Garcen also smiled at Noirti, she was his best friend since she moved in, and Noirti felt the same way.

"I know, Ti, but don't worry about me, I can fight just as well as you, and if your Aura wasn't low I'd say let's have a spar." Garcen said. "Now with that being said, go get some rest, you look like you just outran a train." Garcen said with so much care. Noirti nodded.

"Goodnight, Garce." Noirti said and hurried off to the bottom bunk of the bed while Garcen climbed to the top. Noirti used her aura to turn off the light and gently drifted off to sleep.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Aunt and Uncle were sitting at the kitchen table with Taryn sitting across from them. She looked extremely upset about something.

"I still don't understand why you took her in." Taryn sighed, her eyes welled up with tears. "She never talks to us and if she does its only minimal."

"Taryn, she needed a family, her family was taken from her. Someday you'll understand." Aunt explained softly.

"But she's a faunus." She whined, she spat the word 'faunus' out like it was poison. Uncle snapped into attention, giving his one and only daughter an angry glare.

"Don't you dare put those people below you. They are very special and deserve the respect we give others." Uncle hissed. His anger boiled for a moment, but her took a deep breath and calmed him down. "What I meant to say; is that Noirti is your cousin, and she works hard to protect our family." Uncle explained more calmly.

"Why does she fight? It doesn't make sense, Garcen too. It's setting a bad example for Enfawn." Taryn said, looking to the table.

"She wanted to be a huntress, she never planned to have to fight people." Aunt explained. "Garcen has never fought people aside from spars."

"Now why don't you head off to bed, you've got school in the morning." Uncle said warm-heartedly. Taryn nodded and slipped off to bed. When she left the room and started to head upstairs, Uncle turned to Aunt.

"I'm worried about the girls." Uncle said.

"I wouldn't. We will continue to talk to Taryn and Noirti has Garcen." Aunt pointed out. Uncle nodded.

"But Noirti won't let anyone talk to her. She only talks to us if she has to." Uncle sighed. "Ever since your sister died, it has really made her different."

"It would have gotten to you like that too." Aunt stated.

"Why wouldn't she turn them in? Then this whole mess would be over. Hell, we should." Uncle hissed.

"We can't. Though they hurt her and her family, she hurt them too with the rush of adrenaline, so if they are turned in, they'll get Noirti too, which would be a death wish." Aunt reminded him. Uncle simply nodded before grumbling;

"I'm going to bed." And he did. He left Aunt to her own device, but she soon followed, checking in on each of her children and Noirti before crawling in bed with Uncle.


	2. Chapter 2: Prelude to Beacon

**Hey guys! I am back with chapter two of NOIR. Fun fact, I wrote this whole chapter while I was camping, but I was a little idiot and I deleted it, so it was meant to be a lot longer, but I really didn't want to rewrite the whole thing. Don't worry though, I still have all the major plot points I need, so you're not missing anything! Anyway, one last thing before I let you read, is that this will come out every Tuesday and Friday, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Prelude to Beacon

"Garcen, Noirti, wake up, you've got to take Taryn to school before you get on the airship." Aunt yelled just loud enough to wake up the sleeping teens. Noirti groaned, but she got up anyway, swinging her feet to the edge of the bed and beginning to stretch while Garcen leaned off the other side and stretched out quickly before jumping off.

"You take a shower first, I'll go make breakfast." Garcen suggested. Noirti nodded her head and collected her clothes before walking into the shared bathroom of Garcen and Noirti. She began washing out her hair and tail while Garcen began making eggs and toast for Noirti and him. Once Noirti finished cleaning off, she began the task of brushing out her hair and tail. She, of course, had gotten dressed before she began the killer task. She had just gotten out of the bathroom when Garcen came back with two plates. Both had large helpings of eggs and two slices of toast, and on one of them was a small pile of tree nuts. Noirti smiled at the plate of nuts.

"You know me too well." She chuckled. Garcen smiled back, giving the plate to Noirti. She immediately began to eat.

"That's not all, I also have this." Garcen pulled out a small bag and set it next to Noirti's bag.

"What's in it?" Noirti questioned, she didn't want to set her plate of food down.

"Your favorite tree nuts to take with you." Garcen said. Noirti thanked him and quickly began eating along with Garcen. Noirti only slowed down to savor the tree nuts, her absolute favorite food. Garcen had gone to take a shower while Noirti finished her food. Once she finished, she ran the dishes back to the kitchen. Taryn was in there eating a bowl of cereal.

"Are you guys almost ready?" Taryn asked, her voice almost seemed cold.

"We'll be ready soon." Noirti tersely explained and quickly left the kitchen to return to the bedroom. When she came back, Garcen was almost ready. He wore brown shoes, faded jeans, his light yellow jacket and his white shirt. His blonde hair was still a mess even though he brushed it out. Noirti quickly put her weapon behind her back and secured her bag to her belt.

"Noirti, can you get the beds?" Garcen asked with a sly smile. Noiri smiled back and quickly used her semblance to make the beds. She picked up her luggage and got ready to go, with Garcen right behind her. They stopped at Enfawn's room and opened the door. He was sitting on the floor, playing with a few of his toys.

"Enfawn, we're going to leave." Garcen called to his younger brother. Enfawn set his toys down and ran to give Garcen a hug.

"Do you have to?" He asked while he gave Noirti her hug.

"I'm sorry, Enfawn, but we have to go to school, just like you have to go too." Noirti explained. Enfawn gently nodded, his face clearly showing distraught. Garcen picked up his brother with his free hand. Noirti and Garcen walked together down to the foyer where the rest of the family was waiting. Taryn stared in disgust at Noirti. She ignored it. Garcen set Enfawn down and he ran to Aunt and Uncle.

"Be safe you two, don't get into trouble." Aunt said as she hugged Noirti. She then went to Garcen and Uncle hugged Noirti. The whole time Noirti's tail twitched and she couldn't get it under control.

"Don't worry, our auras will protect us." Garcen reminded her.

"Still, be careful." She said, her eyes were obviously filling with tears.

"We will Aunt." Noirti promised and turned to Garcen, giving him a look trying to get him to say goodbye.

"Well, if we're going to make it to the airship we have to go. Love you guys, see you when I get home." He said and started walking out the door. Noirti and Taryn following, her golden curls bouncing as she walked. They kept small talk as they walked to Taryn's school. It wasn't until they began to walk to the airship, when they really talked.

"You don't need to be nervous." Garcen reminded Noirti.

"I'm not nervous." Noirti insisted.

"Your tail says otherwise." Garcen pointed out. "Look, you can meet my team, team EVGN, like the evergreen tree." Noirti shrugged.

"I'm not interested in meeting new people." Noirti sighed.

"You're going to have to, and the best time is on the airship, that's where I met my team." Garcen tried to comfort Noirti. "Promise me that you'll meet new people." He begged.

"No promises." Noirti sighed. Noirti and Garcen had just reached the airship. They loaded their bags and got I the short line to board, and as soon as they did, some one was already yelling at them.

"Hey, Garcen! Who's the squirrel next to you?" The voice yelled. Garcen turned to Noirti.

"Come on, that's my team leader, Evan Gar." He said and led Noirti over to the small group of guys.

"Finally you're here, but more importantly, who's the squirrel?" Evan Gar asked. Getting called a squirrel was becoming grating on Noirti, but she let it slid once more.

"This young lady is my cousin, Noirti. She's the one who has been living with me for six years." Garcen explained.

"Well hello there, Noirti, I'm Evan Gar Pinesos." He said. He was in all green and had green hair. He pointed to a guy in all brown with soft brown hair. "That over there is Brune Vert." Vert waved gently. Evan Gar pointed to the last guy, who had teal hair with teal clothes. "And that is Nammen Aquas." Evan Gar walked over to Noirti and put an arm around her.

"She's not much of a talker is she?" Nammen asked.

"She has been through... a lot." Garcen responded, looking to Noirti. Evan Gar walked back in front of Noirti, which she was extremely happy about.

"Can she even talk?" Vert asked. This hit Noirti hard, she didn't even give Garcen a chance to talk.

"Of course I can talk, you rude dolt!" Noirti shot out. Nammen stepped back.

"Well, someone is a feisty squirrel today." Evan Gar said jokingly. Noirti had enough. In one fluent motion, she pulled out Sombres Angemort to its full length and pressed it against Evan Gar's neck. Garcen and tried to grab her arm, but she pulled free in a flash.

"Noirti!" Garcen quickly shot. "Can we have a quick talk?" He asked. After a few moments of silence, Noirti put away her weapon.

"Fine." Noirti nearly whispered as she turned. Garcen quickly followed her, only stopping to give his teammates and angry glare. Once they were far enough away, Garcen turned Noirti.

"Noirti, you can't just do that, you can't just threaten people in Beacon." Garcen tried to scold, but his voice felt more calm than he wanted it to.

"He deserved it!" Noirti defended herself.

"It doesn't matter, you can't just do that," Garcen said worriedly, "but, if I had a blade, I would have done the same thing many times over. He's tactically smart, but he's not too good at socializing correctly."

"Garce, I'm sorry, it's just so hard for me to turn off that side of me sometimes." Noirti said apologetically.

"Ti, it's fine. Obviously my team isn't the type of people for you, why don't you go meet some new people? This is the best time." Garcen suggested.

"Fine, but I'm not engaging any conversations." Noirti groaned.

"Well, it's a step up." Garcen pointed out and turned to walk back to his team. Noirti watched him walk through the Froid until she could no longer see him. She would do everything to find him once the ship landed. She turned around and almost walked into someone. She quickly examined her. She had short, orange hair that the bangs curved to the right. She also had orange eyes. She wore polished iron armor with fiery orange and red cloth that curled out from her shoulders. She had a large red sash that was neatly tied in the back and on the sash was her symbol, a maple leaf. She wore a blue and orange undershirt that the left and right ends extended down to nearly her knees. She wore are orange skirt that matched her hair and ended above the end of her shirt. She finished the look with long white and orange boots that stretched to her knees. On her ankles was a red bow. On her wrists, were two large metallic wrist bands, they were mottled by orange.

"Hello!" She chirped. "I just couldn't help but overhear your conversation with that guy back there and that you won't engage any conversations, so I'll start it. Hello! My name is Ornja Mapleseed, but everyone calls me Ornnie." She explained.

"I just want to be alone." Noirti insisted and tried to walk around her, but the girl, Ornnie, stopped her.

"No one truly wants to be alone. So what's your name?" She asked, still smiling wide at Noirti.

"Noirti Violetta, now if you please, I'd like to be alone now." Noirti hissed and walked past her, flicking her tail in annoyance. Noirti continued walking until she found benches. There was one spot open. It was next to a girl with sky blue hair that was short but two strands in front had large curls that stretched to her shoulders. She wore an elegant light blue dress that the back went past her knees, but in the front it ended just above them. The dress was a combat dress, though it didn't look like one. It was held up straps on each shoulder. On top of her breasts was a large bow tie like decoration where on the center, her necklace fell. The medallion had her symbol on it, a chuck on ice with spikes jutting out from it. She had blue gloves on that only went to her wrists but let her fingers show. She wore long, blue boots that had black fin-like wings going off the outsides of each boot. She lastly had blue tights on. On her hip she had an icy blue rod attached to her.

Noirti shrugged, hoping she wouldn't talk to her. So she walked to the girl and sat. The girl snorted and rolled her eyes.

"How could filth like you even be near beauty like me?" She snorted.

"I'm sorry that the thing I couldn't control bothers you." Noirti growled. The girl snapped her head over to Noirti.

"Excuse me?" She questioned.

"If you ever lifted a finger to protect your loved ones you'd understand." Noirti hissed, doing her best to keep her past inside, but still degrading the snooty girl.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, my name is Ica Froid." She introduced, giving Noirti a nervous smile. Noirti stood, she wanted to sit somewhere, anywhere, else.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with 'filth'." Noirti reminded her and stormed off, refusing to listen to Ica's apologies she chanted after her. Noirti had walked not even twenty feet, when she found a familiar face, a girl with, long scarlet hair that had a small part in a pony and curled out and her bangs covered her left, red eye. Noirti had gone to Signal with her, though she only talked to her before the incident. She couldn't even remember her name. She was impressed by her wonderful outfit, though. She wore a black robe with gray stripes and on the inside was scarlet red and had black embroidered patterns. She had it open and it showed her red corset that had black borders. She wore a black shirt with red ruffles underneath and red on the bottom. She wore dark red tights and small red shoes. On her hands, she wrapped black ribbon around the middle of the palm and went up a third of her arm and a small part in the middle was a red ribbon that she left hanging out. The scarlet girl also noticed Noirti, and began walking to her, and Noirti became nervous about her inching nearer to her. Noirti stood her ground and decided to just deal with talking to someone once again.

"Hello! You're Noirti Violetta, right?" The girl asked. Her words showed kindness, but her tone seemed like she was bored. Noirti nodded, hardly paying attention to her words, simply trying to find a way out of the conversation. "Nice to finally meet you, I'm Rougea Scarlet."

"Yes, it is." Noirti responded, only half paying attention.

"I'm really sorry about what happened." Rougea said sympathetically.

"What?" Noirti asked, caught off guard by being apologized to.

"Your family, I know what you had to go through, my mom was killed when I was young." Rougea explained. Noirti quickly snapped into attention.

"You have no clue what I am going through." Noirti hissed in a quiet tone. "I need to go." She said loud enough for Rougea to hear and pushed her away. Noirti continued to walk, as she cleared her mind from the people she had just met. She wanted to find other fauna and team up with them, at least the fauna were more sensitive to her problems she had to face. While she was distracted, she ran right into someone and fell on her tail. Her first thought was that she broke her weapon.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." The boy quickly apologized and reached his hand out to help Noirti up. She looked up and only noticed one thing about him, he held a smile that didn't seem to match his perfect face.

"No, I wasn't paying attention." Noirti tried to take the blame and let the boy help her up. She would have to check her weapon when she was on her own.

"It seems that we both have the blame."

"It seems so." Noirti responded after staying silent and studying his nicely crafted face. She shook it out of her head, though, she would not let herself fall in love with anybody. She feared the thought of someone close to her getting hurt again.

"My name is Ican Mayforce, what about you?"

"Noirti Violetta." Noirti looked at him carefully, and she figured out why she had taken a liking to him. Ican looked a lot like Garcen. He had messy blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a dull yellow shirt under a white trench coat. He wore torn and faded blue jeans along with brown shoes. They felt the airship pull to a stop.

"Here's our stop, Noirti." Ican joked. Norti simply nodded and followed Ican to the front of the airship. The students bunched up, and Noirti couldn't even see the exit. She looked around while the students filed out.

"Something wrong, Noiri?" Ican asked.

"What?" Noirti asked back, she was hardly paying attention to him. Before Ican could respond, she registered what he had said. "No, I'm looking for my cousin."

"I meant to ask," Ican started, after they were again silent for a few seconds. "Did I hurt your tail when I ran into you?"

"No, my tail is fine." Noirti tersely responding, still searching for Garcen. She spotted him in a crowd. She kept her eyes on him.

"I have to go, I hope we meet again." Noirti quickly said to Ican and ran off. Ican reached for her hand, not wanting her to leave him quite yet. He wanted to know her better, but he also wanted to restrict himself, he didn't want to fall in love, not yet. He only wanted to focus on school. Ican opened his mouth to say something, but shut it. He shook his head and focused on getting out, her voice calling out for her cousin getting drowned out by the bustle of students.

"Garcen!" Noirti yelled one last time before her cousin finally looked over.

"Noirti!" He yelled back and turned to his team. "I'm going to go help my cousin, I'll see you at the dorm." Garcen explained and hurried to Noirti. "Did you meet some people, Ti?"

"A few people, but I really only enjoyed the company of one person." Noirti explained.

"Thank you for trying, Ti." Garcen said with a smile. Noirti shrugged, she hardly tried to get along with the others, and Ican just reminded her so much of Garcen. It took them a while, but everyone got off the airship and dispersed to their own things. The returning students picked up their bags and began to wander to their dorms and new students wandered around the campus. Noirti and Garcen walked to a more secluded part of Beacon.

"Garce, I need you to help my check Sombres Angemort, I think I damaged it." Noirti remembered. Garcen sighed and shook his head, but he still smiled.

"Open it up." He ordered. Noirti quickly took her weapon out and put it in its scythe form. Garcen and Noirti inspected it.

"It looks like there's only some minor damage." Noirti sighed.

"Nothing too bad, it might get stuck when transitioning between forms." Garcen agreed. Noirti sighed again and closed it up.

"I can't fix it right now, I don't have the parts. When I can get to vale I'll pick up the replacement parts." Noirti informed him. Garcen nodded, silently hoping that the damage to the weapon wouldn't cause her to get hurt anymore. Noirti looked at her weapon once more before putting it back to its spot. "Luckily I did no damage to the rifle part."

"I'm sure Ozpin would have let you gone to Vale to fix that." Garcen laughed. Noirti smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"Come on, I want to go find Ican, I left him without much explanation." Noirti said and started walking. Garcen's mouth hung open and he quickly started to catch up to her.

"What? Noirti Violetta wants to talk to someone other than me?" Garcen teased.

"Shut up, you're the one who made me _talk _to people, and not one was a faunus. Are there even any fauna at Beacon?" Noirti asked, flicking her tail once.

"Of course! I just don't have time to talk to any, with studies, class, and my team, I'm really busy." Garcen defended. Noirti shrugged, but she still smiled. Her thoughts began to race. She couldn't figure out why she even wanted to see Ican again. He was the reason her weapon was damaged, and she had no clue why she ever wanted to talk to him again. The only thing he had going for him was his similar look to Garcen, but she still wanted to see him and be in his presence.

"The temp dorms are over there," Garcen explained, pointing at a large building, "my dorm is over there." Garcen finished and pointed to the other building. Noirti nodded and turned to the temp dorm.

"I'll see you later, Garce." Noirti called after her cousin.

"Don't get into trouble, Ti." Garcen responded and left his cousin. Noirti slowly walked to the dorm, her heart was racing and her tail was twitching. These combined feelings annoyed her to no end. She walked a little faster to try and find Ican, she wanted to talk to him once more, and she hoped that talking to him will ease the twitchings in her tail that she couldn't get to stop. She pushed open the door, expecting to see more people than she could count, but she was wrong. It was still early in the day, so not many people were there, except a few people who were claiming beds. Noirti walked over to the pile of luggage to find her luggage. It didn't take too long until she found her bag and began walking over to a bed in the corner. She quickly claimed it before anyone else could. Once she was settled, she looked for Ican, and she was overjoyed when she found him. Noirti quickly walked over to him, trying to figure out what she could say to him.

"Uh, hello, Ican." Noirti said nervously. She quickly shook the nervousness out, Ican was just a friend, and that is all he was ever going to be to her.

"Hey, Noirti. Glad you could find the dorm, still doing fine?" Ican asked.

"I'm fine, but Sombres Angemort took a little damage when I fell." Noirti explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your weapon." Ican frowned.

"It's okay, it's all minor, it's still usable and I'll fix it when I can make it to Vale." Noirti tried to make him feel better.

"I'm really sorry. I hope it causes no trouble when fighting the Grimm." Ican sighed. Noirti looked to her toes, trying to find the words she wanted to say on them.

"You know, Ican, you are one of the first people I actually talked to." Noirti admitted softly. She immediately regretted telling Ican what she had.

"Really? Why is that?" He questioned.

"The Embrassa family, they killed my family, killed my little brother, and now they won't stop attacking me. It's from their first attack that I got this scar." She explained, still beating herself up for telling Ican her past. She, after all, had just met him that day.

"I'm sorry, Noirti." He comforted her.

"It's fine, Ican. I really shouldn't have told you." Noirti sighed. "You don't need my baggage." Noirti looked up. She was never more excited to see someone walking in her direction in her life. It was the orange girl from the airship. It took a moment for Noirti to remember her name.

"Noirti!" Ornnie. Noirti took a step to her, but turned to Ican quickly.

"It was nice talking to you, but I have to go now." Noirti said quickly before hurrying to Ornnie.

"Noirti, I can see that my words got to you." Ornnie said. Noirti had to quickly scrape at the bottom of her brain to remember what she said.

"I still would rather be alone." Noirti hissed. Ornnie frowned.

"Come on, you really can't want that." Ornnie sounded like she was about to cry.

"When you went through what I had done, you learn that being alone is the only way to deal with your problems." Noirti growled and stormed past Ornnie. She watched Noirti stomp her way to the corner bed and her tail flickering at uneven intervals. Noirti took off her weapon, put it under her bed and laid down, and she laid there for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3: Beacon

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter of NOIR for you! I have company from Europe staying at my house right now, so Friday's chapter may be a little late, so please be patient, but regardless, here is another chapter of NOIR.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Beacon

Noirti didn't know quite when she had fallen asleep, but she did wake up at some point in the night, only to notice that a petite girl with pink hair had laid in the bed next to her. She stood, avoiding waking anyone around her and she slowly picked up her weapon and set it on her bed. She quickly changed into her night clothes, though it was already pretty much too late for that. Noirti grabbed her weapon and held onto it with her hand while she began to head out the door. She looked at the faces of each person she passed. When she finally found a clock, she read the time as two in the morning. She shook her head and let out a soft sigh. Noirti exited the temporary dorm and took a walk, deciding it would be best for her racing mind. She thought of how much she missed her family, especially her brother. She thought of just how good he could've been, and how much she regretted teasing him. She shook the thought out of her head and continued walking.

Noirti wasn't exactly sure where she had walked to, but she didn't care, finding her way back was a problem for later. As she walked, she saw a flash of a figure run past, she turned to it and looked momentarily, but passed it off as her imagination. So she continued her walk. She saw another flash, but she couldn't convince herself that it was her imagination this time. Perhaps it was someone with a speed semblance. She tightened her grip on Sombres Angemort just in case there was a threat, but she continued walking. It wasn't until the third time she saw the flash that she couldn't ignore it. She turned to where she last saw it.

"Who's there?" She asked nervously. She knew it would be near impossible to fight someone she could hardly keep track of. She heard a soft whimper. Confused, Noirti walked over to it, finding a small crevice between buildings. She could easily walk through it. At the end was a figure with large, donkey-like ears.

"Noirti!" The figure yelled. As Noirti focused on the figure, she realized who this was, it was her brother.

"Gris!" Noirti yelled back and ran to her brother. He looked older, like Noirti would have expected him to look like. When she got near, she dropped her weapon and wrapped her arms around her little brother. She couldn't help but cry. "Gris, I've missed you so much, why did you leave me?" She cried. Gris was also crying.

"I'm sorry, Noirti. I made a mistake." He admitted. Noirti straightened herself out.

"You're back now, and that is all the matters." Noirti comforted as she reach down for her weapon. Gris gave Noirti a weak smile, as if he was exhausted.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Gris said. Noirti nodded as her brother grabbed her hand. They walked quickly, with Gris lead Noirti. Noirti hurried to keep up with Gris and still hold on to her weapon. Noirti didn't pay attention to where she went, she was too busy studying Gris' features, even if it was from behind. She watched his long donkey ears flutter behind him. Finally, she found herself on a cliff.

"Where are we?" Noirti asked, noticing the forest down below. Gris didn't answer, instead, he let Noirti go and turned to her. Noirti still held her weapon in her hand, ready to use it at any point. Gris smiled at her and took a few steps back before turning around and lifting his arms. She was confused, but she watched. She watched as her little brother's arms turned into large, black wings and his head grow and shape into a bird's head. She watched as his small body morph into a large Nevermore and take off. She flicked her hand to open the weapon, but her hand seemed too light, she looked at her hand, breaking her eyesight with the Nevermore that was once her brother. She didn't have time to contemplate why, as her weapon was no longer in her hand. She looked around quickly for her weapon, but it was nowhere in sight.

Noirti looked up to the sky, trying to find the Nevermore, but it was nowhere in sight. It was too quiet for there to be a giant Nevermore. From the ground, rose more Grimm of all types. She was terrified, but she couldn't bring herself to move her feet. She quivered in fear as the Grimm inched nearer and nearer. She suddenly felt talons dig into her back and lift up. She let out a scream as the Nevermore flew high in the air. She then realized that the Nevermore was her brother and he was taking her to safety, she breathed a sigh of relief as the forest below her sped past her. Suddenly, she felt the talons let go, and she was falling. She screamed again, this time not letting it go.

Noirti quickly sat up and breathed heavily.

"Noirti, hush, you're safe now, it was just a dream." A familiar voice said in a hushed tone. Noirti looked around and noticed that she was in the temp dorm. She then realized that it was only a dream, but she couldn't hold back the many tears that fell down her face. She leaned over and buried her face into the owner of the voice next to her. The voice's hand stroked her hair, and she felt sweat along with her tears stream down her face.

"It's okay, Noirti, you're safe now, I'm here." The voice said softly. Noirti could pin it to Ican's voice. She instantly pushed back and wiped her tears away with her scarf that she still had on. Noirti looked around, noticing that most of the people were still asleep, a few had woken up and looked to Noirti, but most of them were laying back down to sleep. She also noted that it was two in the morning.

"I'm sorry, Ican." Noirti apologized, still squelching her tears.

"It's okay, Noirti, it was a bad dream." Ican explained with a smile. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ican asked. Noirti shook her head.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to try to get more sleep." Noirti sighed. Ican nodded.

"Sleep well, hopefully you have better dreams." Ican comforted as he wandered back to his bed, his shoulders slumped, and he seemed exhausted.

"Good dreams never find me." Noirti grumbled before changing into her night clothes and laying back down.

Noirti ended up tossing and turning for the rest of the the night. The more she thought of her dream, the more she felt sick to her stomach. About an hour after she woke up, she had to excuse herself from the bed and hurry to the bathroom to throw up anything she had in her. She stayed in there for another hour before cleaning up and laying back down on her bed. For the last three hours, she laid awake, not able to get herself to sleep, and she hated herself for it, but when others began to get up and change, she knew she also had to. She did so before most people were awake. She got her weapon attached got ready to go to breakfast. The initiation speech was that afternoon, and the initiation would be after that. Ican ran up to Noirti and stopped her from leaving.

"Mind if I join you for breakfast?" Ican asked kindly.

"If you mention last night, you won't be walking for a while." Noirti threatened.

"My lips are sealed, so how about that offer?" Ican pushed.

"I don't care, I was hoping to find my cousin." Noirti sighed. Ican smiled and quickened his pace to keep up with Noirti. It was silent the rest of the way to the dining hall. Much to Noirti's horror, she couldn't find Garcen anywhere, so she ended up sitting with a bunch of other first year students, and much to her annoyance, it was right next to the blue-haired girl, Ica, again.

"Oh hello, again. I never caught your name." She said while putting down the toast she held.

"People like you don't need to know my name." Noirti hissed. Ican did his best to stay out of it and picked up a piece of fruit.

"I'm really sorry, can we try again?" Ica asked.

"Just leave me be." Noirti groaned as she picked up a slice of toast and started to lightly butter it.

"I'm really am truly sorry." Ica sighed. Noirti rolled her eyes and bit into the toast. It became impossible for anyone to talk to Noirti throughout all of breakfast. She was processing what her dream meant, and why her brother. She missed Gris greatly, and seeing him in her dream troubled he During breakfast, someone tapped her shoulder. She didn't bother to turn.

"So we heard that you had an episode last night." One of the people teased. Noirti instantly knew that this was Evan Gar. She turned, only to see that her cousin was not with them.

"Where's Garcen?" Noirti immediately questioned. She held a scowl on her face.

"Sleeping, he was up late practicing." Evan Gar explained. "We're going to bring him breakfast." He added and pointed to Vert, holding a plate of food and a cup of coffee. Noirti nodded and started to turn back around, but Evan Gar stopped her.

"What? Are you scared to face the truth?" Nammen asked in a mocking tone. Noirti growled under her breath while giving them an angry glare.

"No words again, are you dumb?" Evan Gar asked. Garcen had just walked into the dining hall and noticed the rest of his team laughing at Noirti. He started to run over to them, but stopped when a blond boy stood up to them.

Ican glared at them for a while and got ready to pull out his weapons just in case he needed them. Finally, when they backed off, Ican was ready to speak.

"I don't know who you are, nor do I care, but leave her the hell alone. She deserves peace just as much as you." Ican growled, not breaking eye contact with Evan Gar. Noirti watched as Ican stood his ground, his height making him able to seem more threatening than he really was. Evan Gar looked at him for a few seconds before pulling at Nammen to walk away. Ican was about to sit down again when he saw Garcen running up.

"Noirti!" He called. Noirti perked up and stood to greet him.

"Who's that?" Ican asked.

"Garcen, you are a sight for sore eyes." Noirti said happily.

"I'm sorry about them. They don't mean harm, they're just idiots." Garcen sighed.

"It's okay. I could have taken it even if Ican wasn't here." She said with a smile. Garcen turned to Ican.

"Thank you for defending her, I can sleep better at night knowing that there is someone to protect her." Garcen thanked and stretched out his hand to meet Ican's, and Ican did the same.

"I don't need to be protected!" Noirti exclaimed, but Ican and Garcen didn't respond.

"It's no problem, really. I just am doing what any gentleman would do." Ican insisted.

"Either way, I am grateful for your kindness." Garcen reiterated and turned to Noirti.

"I heard about last night. We don't need to talk about it now, but next time we can, I would like to." Garcen said.

"Tonight, meet me at the entrance." Noirti offered. Garcen nodded and hurried off to catch up with his team. Though he despised being with them, he knew he had to. Noirti looked to Ican.

"We need to talk." Noirti said. Ican nodded in agreement and they hurried off to find a private place. Finally, they found a secluded part of the campus and sat down on a bench. Noirti carefully thought out what she wanted to talk about. She was nervous, and her tail twitched wildly, she only hopped that Ican didn't notice. She was confused to why as she trusted him so much. She wanted to just let go, to trust Ican with all her heart, but she held back. Remembering that the last time she trusted somebody, it ended in the demise of the ones closest to her. She mentally kicked herself for asking directions from Embra that day she was lost in the city. She cursed to herself, wishing if only she hadn't wandered too far away from home, she would still have her family. It was inevitably her fault, and if she didn't if ignore her mother, she wouldn't be paying for it now. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, but she sucked it up, again hoping Ican didn't see it. Finally, Noirti drew a deep breath and turned to Ican.

"Why did you comfort me last night?" Noirti questioned. Ican shrugged.

"It was the nice thing to do." Ican admitted.

"I have nightmares too often to count." Noirti sighed. "I don't need someone to tell it will all be okay when it's not!" Noirti hissed with increasing anger and volume. Ican stayed silent, letting her talk. "Things are only going to get worse as time goes on." Noirti concluded.

"Are they really?" Ican asked, trying to get Noirti to think.

"The Embrassa family only grows in strength and they soon will start recruiting people to fight against me." Noirti cried. Ican looked down to his feet.

"You'll have a team, and I'm sure they'll defend you no matter what." Ican assured her.

"I don't need defense." Noirti growled.

"Is that a fact, or are you acting brave?" Ican questioned. Noirti glared at him.

"I don't need this." Noirti hissed and stood from the bench.

"Noirti, wait." Ican begged and grabbed for Noirti. He grabbed whatever he could grab and it ended up being her tail. Noirti yelped in pain and grabbed her weapon. She opened it as she turned, her fluffy tail slipping out of Ican's grasp. Ican instantly knew that he made a mistake as Noirti's weapon opened before his eyes. He quickly reached into his trench coat and grabbed his weapon and opened it to try and stop her massive weapon, but it was no use, he was too slow. She broke the back of the bench with the force of knocking Ican back. She stared at him as he pushed himself up. Noirti swung again, but Ican could move fast enough this time. He rolled out of the way and sprung up to his feet. His short sword was not going to win this fight unless he employed a more defensive strategy.

Noirti was already taking the offensive. She extended the weapon to its full length and swung it back at Ican. He used his sword to push it back, which gave him a chance to get close. Noirti noticed his plan and closed the weapon and aimed it at him and shot, but Ican was able to have his sword in position to block it. He moved his sword along with Noirti to block the bullets. Noirti was getting annoyed at this, she should easily be able to fight him off, by she was struggling. She realized that she wasn't giving it her all, but she couldn't bring herself to. Ican got close enough to pull his arm back and start to swing at Noirti, but she move fast enough to hit him with her weapon but Ican hooked his foot under Noirti and tripped her. She crashed to the ground as Ican did. They tried to stand again, but only Ican succeeded in standing as Noirti was pulled up by her shirt by someone else. Ican quickly put his weapon away and stared in awe at the entity behind her.

"Professor Goodwitch, I'm sorry." Ican said hurriedly. She let go and walked so Noirti could see. Noirti tried to look innocent, but her anger boiled. Noirti put her weapon back.

"It hasn't even been a full day at Beacon and I'm already breaking up a fight. What are your names?" She asked angrily. They both told her their respective names as respectfully as they could.

"Your lucky Professor Ozpin is busy right now getting ready for the initiation speech, which is very soon." She scolded. Noirti was surprised at this.

"I'm sorry, Professor." Noirti sighed. "I started it." Glynda nodded.

"Come on you two, Professor Ozpin will meet with you later." She said and turned, expecting the two students to follow. Ican looked to Noirti many times, but Noirti avoided looking at Ican like he was the plague. Professor Goodwitch swiftly led the two students to the stage hall and left them to find their own spots. Noirti desperately tried to find somebody she could stand with other than Ican, for once she was happy to see Rougea approach her.

"Noirti, I'm sorry for upsetting you on the airship earlier, I hope you can forgive me." Rougea begged.

"Already forgotten." Noirti nodded. Rougea smiled.

"Would you like to stand over there with me?" Rougea pointed to a spot that Noirti guessed was not too far away. Noirti gladly nodded her head and followed Rougea to the spot, leaving Ican behind. Ican was relieved that Rougea offered to take Noirti somewhere else.

"Some time away will be good for both of us." He mumbled to himself.

Noirti refused to initiate any conversation with Rougea, and Rougea was too nervous to talk. This made it very nerve-wracking for Rougea. She finally took a deep breath and readied herself for speaking.

"Noirti," she started, waiting for Noirti to look in her directing before continuing. "I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to be partners. You know, for initiation." She finished. Noirti thought for a moment.

"I let the seeds fall as they may." Noirti responded. "However, you would be better than anyone else I met." Noirti added. Rougea smiled at her comment, she wanted to thank her, but she heard shushing from other students as Professor Ozpin walked up on to the stage and stood in front of the mic. He observed the students for a moment before clearing his throat.

"I have no reason to elongate wasted time, so I'll only be brief. All of you have traveled here in search of knowledge and to hone your skills, and once you have succeeded, you plan to dedicate your life for the protection of the people. What I see here, however, is only wasted potential, and it is in need of direction. You assume that knowledge will free you of this, but you will learn here at Beacon that knowledge will only carry you so far. You are the only person to take that first step." Ozpin said. He took a sip of his drink and turned to leave the stage. Goodwitch then took over the mic.

"Initiation will start in an hour, normally this would have been yesterday and initiation today, but we had some things come up that we had to take care of. Apologies for the inconvenience." She explained. "You are dismissed." She said and followed Ozpin off the stage.

"That's it?" Rougea asked, seeming very annoyed. Noirti shrugged.

"It was short, so I don't care." Noirti said, turning to the door to leave. Rougea quickly caught up to her.

"Doesn't it seem that Ozpin is… disconnected from us?" Rougea pointed out, trying to find just the right words. Noirti shrugged.

"He's not a man of many words." Noirti countered.

"You're probably right." Rougea said and trialled off, obviously distracted by something else. The two finally got out of the crowded hall. Rougea and Noirti began walking away from the hall, when a hand touched her shoulder. Noirti turned to the source of the hand, expecting Garcen or Ican, but was mildly surprised to see Goodwitch.

"Professor Ozpin will see you now, Miss Violetta" She said. Noirti simply nodded Goodwitch led her away from Rougea, who looked on in confusion. Goodwitch led her to the tower in the center of Beacon. She sat her in a room and stood in the corner. It was dark, save for a single light. Noirti waited, though she was very impatient. She wished she could practice a bit before having to fight. Finally, when Noirti was about to storm out and ignore the repercussions, Ozpin walked in.

"Miss Violetta, I've heard you had a little fight today." He pointed out.

"That's correct." Noirti validated.

"You didn't get hurt?" He asked.

"No, Sir. I am fine." Noirti assured him.

"May I see your aura on your scroll?" Ozpin asked. Noirti was a little confused, but she pulled out her scroll and opened it, making sure that her aura bar was showing. She set it on the table and Ozpin glanced at it. Only a small sliver had been taken out. "Now, imagine Ican's aura, his must be much lower, and you know what that means, right?"

"He is closer to his aura being drained, which would cause him to get hurt." Noirti explained matter-of-factly. She thought for a moment. "I understand Professor." Noirti said humbly. Ozpin nodded.

"I expect many good things from you, Miss Violetta, do not disappoint me." Ozpin said and stood, leaving Noirti with just Goodwitch. Goodwitch walked up to Noirti.

"Come." She tersely said. Noirti nodded, thinking about what she had done. If Ican would get hurt at initiation today, it would be her fault, but he was a talented fighter, she hoped that there would be no problems.

Later, right before initiation, Noirti avoided everyone, especially those she knew. She made sure her weapon worked, but was careful to not open it and close it too much. Then, she went on the short hunt for Ican.

"Noirti!" He exclaimed, surprised to see Noirti approach him after she treated him earlier. "Aren't you getting ready for initiation?"

"How's your aura?" Noirti asked quickly, trying to shorten the conversation as much as possible.

"It's fine, why?"

"What's it at?"

"It's fine, Noirti."

"What is your aura at?" Noirti asked again, this time more furious.

"It's a little under half way, I'll be fine." Ican insisted. Noirti turned and sighed. She wasn't exactly sure where she was going, but she walked until she found Ornnie and Ica.

"Oh, hello!" Ornnie chirped. Noirti scrunched her face together at her voice.

"Hello." She said flatly.

"Are you still mad at me for the airship?" Ica asked. Noirti grunted and turned, actually hoping to find Rougea, which she did at the last minute. The announcement for the students to head out sounded and Noirti turned to Rougea.

"Lets go." Noirti ordered and led Rougea out. They followed the flow of the rest of the students until the two professors came into view. They were directing the students to stand on the platforms. Noirti and Rougea took the last two, with Noirti at the end.

"Welcome back students of Beacon." Ozpin started when all the students arrived. Noirti somehow knew this place. "Once again, we apologize for this horrible arrangement, but we need to form teams tonight." Ozpin continued. Noirti looked around, figuring out why she knew this place. "So without further adieu, you will be launched into the forest below. You are responsible for your own landing strategy. When in the forest, you will find a partner, determined by the first person you make eye contact with. You will find the relic and bring one back." Ozpin explained. It then hit Noirti. This place is where Gris took her in her dream. Her mind raced, she stop listening to Ozpin. "Remember, the creatures in the Emerald Forest are dangerous, and won't hesitate to kill you." Ozpin finished. A few seconds passed, and Noirti was in the air.


	4. Chapter 4: Many Hands Makes Light Work

Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is so late, I was very busy with my guests, but now that they are home, I have a lot more time to write. So

enjoy! Also, I have a new MLP fanfiction planned, you can check my profile if you're interested in that.

* * *

Chapter 4: Many Hands Makes Light Work

Noirti's mind raced, she couldn't stop thinking about her dream, about her brother. She was rudely awoken when she was launched in the air. She still held her composure while she reached for her weapon and swung it open. She looked for a place to land, but she couldn't find a tall enough tree, so she shot behind her a few times to keep her in the air. She saw a black figure fly past her. She suddenly remembered her dream once again, how her brother turned into a Nevermore. She turned her head to it and looked for it, and it wasn't that hard. She spotted it immediately and saw that it was a very small Nevermore, and she wanted to take it on, so she began to get over to it.

The Nevermore noticed her coming at it, and took action. Noirti quickly opened her weapon to full length to prepare her defensive approach. The Nevermore sent feathers running her way. Noirti dodged most of them but she hit the last one up and hit it once again to the bird. It grazed it's wing, but the only thing it managed to do was anger the Grimm even more. Noirti put her weapon back to its rifle form and shot to get close to it, and once she was closer, she opened her weapon to its scythe form and caught on to it, and it wasn't pleased with Noirti being on its back. She extended the short rest of the weapon and stabbed it into the Grimm, and shot as many times as she could before she had to pull it out to avoid losing it as the bird shook her off. She ended up running out of bullets as she was thrown off. She hastily put dust infused shots into her gun. Before she could start getting back to the Grimm, she was abruptly stopped from falling by the bird catching her in its mouth. Noirti quickly aimed her gun in one of the eyes and shot, making the bird flinch and open its beak. Noirti fell, but with her free hand, Noirti caught the bird's beak. She pulled herself up and aimed Sombres Angemort into the bird's gullet, shooting as many times as she could before she pulled herself up onto the nevermore's head. She shot at the other eye, which effectively blinded it. Noirti carefully crawled to the bird's back and opened her weapon to it's full length and stabbed it into the bird to stay on. The bird flew blindly, not knowing where it was going. Noirti watched the cliff come closer and closer. It felt like ages before the Nevermore flew head first into the cliff. Noirti jumped off the bird and to the cliff while her weapon switched to her gun form. She put her get to the wall and jumped off while shooting at the cliff to launch her away from the useless Grimm. She soared once again over the tree tops, this time with a slight smile. She felt good taking out her anger on the Nevermore, now it was time to search for Rougea. She found a large tree and opened her weapon to its scythe form, catching the tree and twirling down it and landing on a tree branch, somewhat high off the ground. As she put her weapon on her back, she listened intently.

"I hear someone." She whispered to herself. "Please be Rougea." She begged.

Ornnie watched as those behind her sail into the sky, smiling when she saw Noirti go first. She anxiously awaited her turn. She was itching to use her weapon. It was a lovely weapon that could morph easily from a sword to a gun for both. They were stored as brackets on her wrists. She got ready to open the swords as the person next to her was flung into the air. A large smile was plastered on her face, but she frowned right before she launched, as she saw Noirti go for a nearby Nevermore. However, Ornnie couldn't dwell on it too long as she was suddenly launched into the air. She flicked her wrists and her bracelets morphed into swords and she held them tightly in her hand. She twirled around and dived down a bit into trees, which she used to slow her down, even if it was dangerous to her aura, it was the only thing she could do. After she went through three trees, she noticed she was going straight to a rock.

"Well that would hurt." She joked with herself. She put her right sword back and extended her hand and closed her eyes. She then opened them after a moment and a barrier formed around her front. When she ran into the rock, it broke apart and Ornnie landed on the other side. She put away her other sword and smiled.

"Perfect." She giggled. She heard shaking in the nearby branches. She walked over to the sound and peaked in. "Ica?" She asked. She was greeted by a large ursa lunging at her. She jumped back and pulled out her swords, readying her stance. She quickly turned one of her swords into a gun and aimed it at the ursa.

"You're a big one, aren't you?" Ornnie asked it as it jumped at her. She dug her sword into the belly and shot it a few times. The ursa landed on the other side of Ornnie. She smiled at it. "Come and play." She teased it. The ursa growled at her and ran at her again. Ornnie rolled to the side and swiped her sword at the ursa, cutting a large laceration in its side. She ursa growled in pain as it stumbled to turn to Ornnie. She shifted to her feet and turned her other sword into a gun. She aimed both guns at the ursa and shot at the ursa until it fell to the ground, dead. Ornnie smiled at her work. She put her weapons back and turned around to see three more ursi growling at her.

"Oh dear, the more the merrier." She chirped, but gulped as the three large Grimm inched nearer to her. She quickly reformed her swords and prepared for the attack. The three jumped at her at once. Ornnie panicked, and quickly put both her swords away and tucked into a ball, while creating a barrier around her. The ursi jumped onto it, but bounced off, giving Ornnie a chance to try and take out one of them. The first one, the smallest of the three got itself back up first and ran to Ornnie. She immediately got back on her feet and opened both her weapons, both as swords. Ornnie stood her ground as the ursa ran at her. At the last minute, Ornnie crouched as the ursa jumped over her head and she stabbed the two swords into its stomach and the ursa squealed in pain. She ripped the two swords away from each other, tearing a huge hole in the bottom of the ursa. It fell to the ground, obviously dead. Ornnie looked to the others, both of which getting up. She turned both her swords into guns and aimed on at each and shot, rolling out of the way when they went to tackle her, making both of them crash into each other. Ornnie shot at them once again until her guns clicked, she was out of ammo so she switched to her swords and waited for them to run at her.

Ornnie knew that she couldn't take both of them on, so she threw one of her swords at one of ursa and it hit it's head, but it didn't kill it, so Ornnie had to throw her other one. This time, it killed it. Ornnie kneeled down and prepared to put her barrier up as the Ursa lunged at her. She looked to the ground and set it up, but she never felt the weight of the ursa bounce off it, instead, she felt the weight of a person stand on it. She looked up and worked as hard as she could to keep it up. She was pleasantly surprised to surprised to see the ever so familiar blue figure stabbing the ursa with her trident.

"Ica!" She chirped as Ica quickly jumped off and Ornnie stood. "Thanks for the help."

Ica was one of the last people to go. She watched as that purple girl, who she still didn't know that name of was, was first flung into the air, immediately followed by the red girl that she had been talking to. It was sometime before Ornnie was launched too, but right before she was in the air, the purple girl veered off course and right at a Nevermore. She watched in horror as razor sharp feathers sped past her and almost hitting other students. She couldn't watch from there, as she was flung into the air as well. She kept her weapon on her hip, knowing it would be useless to help her land. She had to rely on slowing her descent and her aura protecting her. Ica grabbed onto tree tops to slow her down until she could hold onto a branch and not fall. She pulled herself up on the branch and looked around.

"Oh, where is Ornnie? I hope she didn't get herself into trouble." She sighed as she grabbed onto the branch and swung down, getting to the branch below her and then to the ground. She started walking in search of her friend. She had made friends with her on the airship. Ornnie had turned back to follow Noirti and saw her leave just as she arrived, she instead sat next to Ica and talked to her. From there, they only hoped to be together, and this was their one and only chance to do so.

"Ornnie?" Ica finally yelled, in search for her friend. She heard rustling and approached it, when she got near, a boarbatusk rolled out and over Ica's head. She fell back and gasped in surprise, before she could stand, five more followed it. Ica scrambled back and stood in the middle. She was surrounded by the grimm. She quickly pulled out her weapon as the first was rolling at her, she jumped out of the way and got back on her feet after rolling. Another came barling at her, she had to dodge again. She finally got the chance to start her weapon's progress on opening into a machine gun. She waited until it was done while she ran out of the way of charging boarbatusks. Ica found herself in the center of the six grimm once again. She aimed at one, and studied it, then realizing that the only part she would be able to hit would be the stomachs.

Another boarbatusk charged at her, but this time, she waited for it to get close enough then hit it with her weapon, knocking it back. Ica opened her weapon to a long trident and held it above her head until it was ready to stab into the belly of the beast. Once it was done, she plunged it into the stomach. she didn't have time to marvel at it, as two rolled at her. She jumped out of the way of the two boarbatusks and watched as they ran right into each other. Like beetles, they were in their backs and having trouble getting up on their feet. Ica stabbed her trident into their stomachs. There were three left, and Ica knew that it wouldn't be much trouble for her. The three final grimm charged at her, and she couldn't dodge away from them without getting hit from another. She swung her weapon down quickly and she closed her eyes. When they opened, they turned from a natural blue color to an icy light blue and her hair looked as if it was frozen. She swung her weapon over to the first Boarbatusk and she hit it on it's face. When she hit it, frost coated it. It fell, obviously dead. Ica turned to another one and did the same thing, and finally turning to the last one and hitting it right before her eyes and hair returned to normal. She looked at the boarbatusks, and then stabbed her trident into the belly of the three boarbatusks that she had just killed. She then put her trident away and started walking.

After a few minutes of wandering around, Ica heard growls and swords clanking not super far away. She immediately ran to the source of the sounds, that is when she saw Ornnie fighting throwing her second sword at an ursa. Then in a flash, the other ursa began running at her. Ornnie crouched down, and activated her semblance. Ica quickly opened her weapon and jumped on to Orrnie's barrier and stabbed into the belly of the ursa, throwing it to the ground.

"Ica!" Ornnie chirped. Ica jumped off the barrier and Ornnie stood. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem, happened to be at the right place at the right time." Ica said while closing up her weapon.

"I guess we're partners." Ornnie pointed out.

"Looks like it, well, shall we go looking for the relic?" Ica asked as Ornnie yanked her swords out of the ursa and closed them up. The two girls smiled and started walking in a random direction, just hoping to find the relics.

Rougea waited for her turn to be sent into the air, which wasn't that long, she went right after Noirti. Moments after she was into the air, she clearly saw a Nevermore flew passed, and then Noirti going straight for it. She frowned at her going away from her, but she knew she couldn't stop her. She looked forward again and pulled out her weapon and started to extend it into its long spear form. When she saw a black flash zip right by her face, she turned and saw a barrage of feathers flying right at her. She lifted her weapon up just as a feather reached her. The feather pinged off the shaft of her spear, but more were coming. Rougea quickly created a glyph that she held to the end of her weapon and blocked the feathers away. finally, when they stopped coming at her, she focused on landing safely. when she got about 20 feet from the ground, she created a glyph on a tree in her path and landed on it, feet first. Then she gently stepped off and onto the ground.

"Noirti better not be getting herself into trouble." Rougea sighed. She held onto her weapon and looked to the sky, trying to find Noirti. She only caught glimpses of the heated battle between Noirti and the Nevermore. Rougea could only hope that no Grimm would attack her while trying to find Noirti. She was able to stay up with Noirti, until she heard a growl to her left.

"Oh no." She groaned and looked around her, seeing glowing red eyes. She couldn't tell how many pairs there, but she noticed Noirti on the bird, so she quickly switched her dust to her fire and threw some out the end of the spear and to the largest cluster of eyes. She hear yips, and knew it was a group of beowolves, and a large one at that. Rougea took the time to take care of some of her problem, as Noirti and the Nevermore weren't going too far yet. She turned to the next largest cluster.

"Come fight me!" She hissed and ran at the beowolves, reading her spear for attack. She stabbed the first one, making it fall to the ground, then she sliced at the next. She looked up to see Noirti and saw her falling. Rougea quickly sliced one last beowolf and used her glyphs to get higher to try and catch Noirti. She stopped when Noirti was caught by the Nevermore. Rougea watched in horror as the Nevermore flew away from her. She quickly jumped to the nearest tree and jumped through the trees, occasionally using her dust to take out some beowolves. She was relieved when she noticed Noirti was able to take on the Nevermore. Rougea returned to focus on killing more of the Grimm chasing her. She made her way back down, jumping down onto one of the beowolves. She stayed on it and swung at the other ones before the one she was on tried to get her, so she jumped off and killed it. She looked up once again, and spotted Noirti flying off, the Nevermore no where in sight. Rougea encased some of them in ice and ran after Noirti. She periodically shot dust at the beowolves while she chased after Noirti. Once she went out of her sight, Rougea turned to the rest of the beowolves, and shot one last flame at them, scaring them away. Rougea took the chance to walk. She was no longer in danger but she only wanted to find Noirti. She tripped over a tree branch and fell on her hands. Her weapon bouncing away. She quickly regained herself and picked up her weapon, and continuing to walk forward. She reached a small clearing.

"Oh, it's just you." She heard a voice say. She looked up and saw Noirti perched in the tree.

"You know, I had to avoid all those cursed feathers." Rougea pointed out.

"You're fine, you're still here." She pointed out, getting ready to get out of the tree.

"True, that was an impressive fight with the Nevermore." Rougea praised. Noirti shrugged and began climbing down the tree.

"Why did you fight the Nevermore." Rougea asked once Noirti was on the ground.

"It was too close." Noirti shrugged. Noirti turned around and started walking. She decided it would be best to go away from the cliff.

Ican watched as his fellow students were flung into the air. He worried deeply that the fall would take all his aura. He regretted pulling Noirti's tail. He had no idea who he would be partners with, seeing that Noirti probably wanted nothing to do with him. He sighed and pulled out his weapon, getting ready to be lunches into the air. He ignored everything that Noirti was doing. He had just enough time to change his weapon into a shotgun. Once he was in the air, he shot at an upward angle, to get him as close to the ground as possible. He slammed into the ground. He felt that his aura was almost gone, if not gone. He put his weapon away and checked his scroll, and swallowed deeply. His aura was completely drained from the hard fall. He put his scroll back and dusted himself off before briskly walking to find someone to defend him. In the woods, he heard rustling. Being the last one in, he only hopped it was someone else and not a Grimm. He was overjoyed when he saw bright pink hair. A girl with a saber in hand that had a pistol mounted on top emerged.

"Oh, I am so glad to see someone, my name is Ican." He introduced. The girl smiled.

"My name is Oshi, are you the last one?" She asked, her voice sounded like she was having the time of her life.

"Yes, and I won't be able to fight much, I have no aura." Ican explained.

"That's fine, we haven't seen any Grimm." Oshi explained. Ican looked at her with a confused expression.

"I found two others who are already a team." She continued and turned behind her. "It's fine guys! Just a dude!" She yelled. Two more people emerged from the forest. One was a girl and the other a guy. The boy had short silvery gray hair and had a large coat on. She girl and long, curling brown hair and a simple brown outfit.

"Good thing Oshi found someone, I'm Tial." Said the girl.

"Liemmen." The boy said tersely.

"Nice to meet you, the name's Ican." He introduced. Tial nodded.

"We heard from the woods, and we also heard that your aura is low. Don't worry, we've got you covered." Tial responded.

"Thank you for the help, we should go find the relics before we attract Grimm." Ican offered and began leading the three others he just met away from the cliff.

Noirti and Rougea arrived first, they found the ruins with the relics. The relics were a variety of leaves from plants. Noirti looked at them.

"How odd." Rougea pointed out.

"Here, this one is poison ivy." Noirti said, carefully picking up the leaf and putting it in her bag. Rougea nodded while she watched Noirti. Two more people stumbled out of the woods. Rougea quickly turned and aimed her weapon at her, thinking that they were Grimm. Instead, it was Ica and Ornnie.

"Welcome to the party." Rougea joked.

"You fighting that Nevermore was very impressive." Ica said to Noirti. She simply nodded. Four more people stumbled out of the forest.

"We'll, it isn't a party without eight people." Rougea said. Ican smiled.

"I'm just glad I didn't have to fight any Grimm." Ican sighed. "It was great that I met Oshi, Liemmen, and Tial." He added.

"Come pick your leaf so we can go." Noirti sighed. In the corner of her eye, she saw something dart passed, but she ignored it, just wanting the rest to get their relics. She looked in the direction of the thing she saw, watching carefully, until she saw two pairs of red eyes. She looked closer, until she saw two heads of a snake, one black, one white.

"King Taijitu!" Noirti called just loud enough for everyone to hear. At the same time, Ican saw another figure inch in, he instantly recognized it as a Grimm.

"There's a Deathstalker right over there." Ican added.

"Perfect." Noirti mumbled to herself, annoyed.

"Rougea, Ornnie and Ica help me with the King Taijitu, the rest of you help listen Ican to Ican with the Deathstalker." Noirti ordered. Every nodded, except Ican who looked to the Deathstalker.

"Keep it busy!" Ican yelled, those who were with him nodded and sprung into action while Ican thought of a plan.

"Ornnie, Ica, deal with the black head, Rougea, help me with the white one." Noirti ordered. Ornnie smiled and opened her weapons, Ica did the same.

"Don't hit me, I'm going up." Noirti said.

"Don't worry, my aim is impeccable." Rougea assured. Noirti nodded and reloaded her gun with dust shots and jumped into the air, shoot twice to get up enough then opening her scythe and hooking it on its neck. She landed on it neck and opened her weapon to its full length and stabbed in through its head. She held on tightly and guarded her face with her hand and fire exploded onto the black head. It thrashed about. Noirti was only just hardly able to stay on. It didn't help that Ornnie and Ica were making light work of the white head.

The white head stroke down at Ornnie and Ica, but Ornnie put up a barrier which the snake broke off one of its teeth on.

"Wait, I have an idea." Ica said and picked up the tooth. Threw it up in the air and hit it wit her weapon. She then it down and jumped up. She flipped and kicked the tooth again, then as she was about to fall, she kicked it once more and it went straight at the head and went straight through it's jaw. It exploded through, and the white head fell. At the same time, Noirti pulled her weapon up a bit and turned it into a scythe, pulling the head open. Rougea threw hoards of dust into the mouth until it fell. Noirti worked her weapon out and jumped off the King Taijitu before it hit the ground. Noirti looked over to Ica and Ornnie.

"Great job everyone." Noirti praised.

Ican stood on a rock, watching the others fighting. Ican finally figured out what had to be done.

"We need to drop the stinger!" Ican yelled. The others seemed that they heard, but they couldn't react, they were too busy with not getting hit too hard from the Deathstalker. It struck down on Tial, but she raised her shield to avoid getting a direct hit. "Liemmen! Get on top, shot the stinger!" Ican ordered. Liemmen nodded and shot with his two semi-automatic pistols at the scorpion.

"Tial, help him!" Ican added. Tial hit the face of the Grimm with her shield before running to the side. Liemmen was able to climb on top of the Grimm and jump to catch its tail. He used one hand to hold on and used the other to shoot at the base of the tail before he was flung off and into the tree. Ican sighed.

"Tial, go! Your turn!" Ican yelled and watched Liemmen to make sure he was fine. He breathed a sigh of relief once he was on his feet and helping Oshi to distract it. Tial got up on to the tail of the Deathstalker. She used her sword to slice at it as many times as she could, before she was also thrown off. She got on top of her shield and rode it to the ground. Ican looked to Oshi, then looked to the stinger of the Deathstalker and noticed it was almost off.

"Oshi! Finish it off!" Ican ordered. Oshi quickly jumped into the air and onto the Deathstalker. She then jumped up and sliced the rest of the stinger off and kicked it down to make sure it had enough force to finish off the Deathstalker. It squealed and fell to the ground.

"Great job, how is everyone?" Ican asked while he quickly turned to check on Noirti and her fighters.

"I'm doing great!" Oshi responded.

"So am I." Tail added.

"A little sore, but fine." Liemmen answered.

"Great, you are all great." Ican praised. Noirti and her group walked over to Ican.

"That was too easy." Noirti pointed out, looking around for something that she couldn't quite place her finger on.

"They're Grimm, they're too stupid to make any plans other than attack." Ican pointed out.

"I guess you're right, lets get the relics and go." Noirti sighed. Ican nodded and started to walk to the leaves. He was about to pick up the poison ivy one, but he was stopped when a very large Nevermore swooped down.

"Prepare your weapons! Protect Ican!" Noirti yelled while she got her own weapon out. Ican ran back to the others and pulled out his own weapon.

"Put yours away, you'll get yourself hurt." Noirti hissed.

"I'll be fine." Ican insisted. Noirti sighed, but she knew she had no time to fight with his about it. The Nevermore was coming back. When it flew back over the group, it launched feathers at everyone, but they all managed to escape the wrath of the feathers, except Ican, who was grazed on the cheek right below the eye. Noirti saw the blood dripping down his face, but he didn't mind. Noirti, on the other hand, felt really guilty that he had been hurt. She sucked it up, however, and turned to everyone.

"Rougea, help Ornnie up there." Noirti ordered.

"Someone get Oshi and Liemmen up there too." Ican ordered.

"Rougea, get the girl, I got him." Noirti quickly demanded and turned to Ican. "Watch our backs, help catch us if one of us falls." Noirti quickly added and ran over to Liemmen and grabbed his shirt. "Hold on tight." She told him and shot at the ground, launching them up. Rougea quickly created a glyph.

"All going up get on." She said. Oshi and Ornnie both stepped on the glyph that Rougea had formed. "Once you land, you'll need to jump, I'll catch you." Rougea promised and began the process of getting them up to the level of the Nevermore. Noirti had gotten her and Liemmen up.

"Hey! Feather brain!" Noirti yelled.

"Can you please not tease it while you're holding me!" Liemmen begged, trailing behind Noirti.

"Fine, I'll tease it when you're in the air!" Noirti hissed and checked behind her and dropped Liemmen. He screamed and flailed. Rougea was about to use a glyph to catch him, but she was too busy for in them under the frets of Oshi and Ornnie to keep them safe. Liemmen yelled as he fell, but stopped once he landed, he noticed that he was on top of the Nevermore. He quickly pulled out his weapons and used the knife under one of them to hold on. He could still shoot with both. Ican sighed as he watched Noirti drop Liemmen.

"Ican." Tial said. "I think I saw more Grimm coming."

"Why are there so many Grimm?" Ican groaned. Ica turned.

"I don't think that Lie-whatever guy isn't doing so well." Ica pointed out. Liemmen had stopped shooting and just focused in holding on tight. Ornnie pulled him up while Noirti focused on keeping the Nevermore over the clearing.

"Are you okay?" She asked, while using her free hand to deal some damage to the Nevermore. She was hardly staying on.

"I-I'm fine." He tried to assure her, but he was still trembling and Ornnie wasn't convinced.

"I hate to do this, but for the safety of us all, I've got to do this." Ornnie said and picked him up and threw him off the Nevermore. He yelled loudly again. Rougea reacted quickly.

"He's going down!" Oshi yelled down and focused on the attack again. Noirti got close to the bird and got on. She turned her weapon into a scythe and held onto the birds neck.

"What is going on?" She asked, obviously annoyed.

"Poor guy is scared of heights." Ornnie sighed.

"Oshi, why don't you head down, send Rougea and Ica up." Noirti sighed. Oshi nodded and started heading down, with only minimal assistance from Rougea. Once she landed, she ran over to Rougea.

"She wants you up, you and Ica." She relayed the information. Rougea nodded.

"Lets go." Rougea quickly said. Noirti got off the bird again, she was desperately trying to focus on keeping Ornnie safe, along with herself while Rougea and Ica worked on getting up. The Nevermore was getting impatient, it finally flipped over, dumping Ornnie off. Noirti quickly hurried over to her and caught her and made her way over to Rougea.

"We need a plan." Rougea said.

"I know." Noirti hissed. "Rougea, don't let Ornnie or Ica fall. I'll distract it." Noirti quickly said. She was almost out of ammo, but she had just enough to get Ornnie on the Nevermore. Noirti also got up and onto the bird. Rougea also got Ica up and she went into a tree to watch from below. Noirti reloaded her gun and shot down onto the bird to hurt it more. The four girls focused on trying take down the bird.

Below, Ican watched carefully for the mysterious Grimm. He wasn't surprised to see a large horde of beowolves.

"To me!" Ican quickly barked. The others flocked to him. "There's a lot of them and four of us, be careful." Ican ordered.

"Oshi, I want you out front." Ican quickly started. Oshi nodded. "I want you, Liemmen and Tial to be right behind her." He continued, watching the beowolves inching closer. "I'm going to the side and sneak up on them. Be careful and good luck." Ican who joy ordered and pulled out his weapon and ran over to the side. The others began to do just as Ican said. Oshi went in first, shooting at a few of the beowolves before getting closer. The others did the same. The carved through as many as they could as Ican watched. He waited for the right moment, but it never came. He saw a large beowolf walking up.

"Get back!" He yelled as loud as he could as he ran away from the horde of Grimm. The others fell back, gathering back to Ican.

"What's going on?" Tial questioned.

"There's a giant beowolf, we need to focus on it. Oshi, Tial, work with taking down the beowolf giant. Liemmen, take care of the others. I'll do my best to help." Ican explained. Everyone nodded. They hurried off to go fight the last of the Grimm.

Noirti was getting annoyed at the Nevermore, it just wasn't dying. She had no clue what she had to do, but with the others helping, it wasn't too hard to keep it distracted. Rougea stayed in the trees. She used her dust to attack when she had a moment when she didn't have to catch Ornnie or Ica about to fall. She knew that Noirti would be fine without her help, so she solely focused on the other two. Ornnie and Ica focused on hitting the Nevermore with all they have; and Noiri focused on distracting the Nevermore enough for it to try and get Noirti more than the others. Nothing was stopping it. Finally, Noirti made her way around into the back of the Nevermore.

"We need its head off." Noirti quickly said while reloading. She quickly turned to Rougea and pointed at Ornnie and Ica, then to the trees. Rougea nodded, she understood what Noirti wanted. "Jump off, go to the trees." Noirti ordered. The others nodded. Noirti jumped off the bird and lured it down. Ornnie and Ica both put their weapons away and jumped off. Rougea waited just a few moments to catch them with her glyphs. She got them to the trees.

"Follow her!" Rougea yelled and jumped to the next tree. Ornnie and Ica followed close behind. The Nevermore got close to Noirti. Rougea quickly placed a glyphs behind her feet and flung her forward. The Nevermore flapped its wings faster to catch up to Noirti, but Rougea did it again. The Grimm launched its razor sharp feathers at Noirti, but Rougea quickly used her glyph to catch them and she just let them drop into the forest, dodging the few that she and the others ran into. Rougea saw that Noirti couldn't continue like this. She quickly changed her dust to ice and shot it at he Nevermore's tail. It encased it in ice. Noirti noticed this and waited for Rougea to launch her back. Once she was launched back at the Nevermore, she hooked her scythe on to the head. The Nevermore snapped at Noirti, but it couldn't do anything, mostly because it was being dragged down by ice in its tail. Rougea shot more ice at it. Noirti tightened her grip on her weapon. Once the Never more was near, Ornnie and Ica jumped on with their weapons open and tried their best to weigh it down.

"More ice!" Noirti yelled. Rougea shot as much ice as she could and Ica used her semblance to add as much weight as she could. "Shoot me up..." Noirti started, but paused, "now!" She yelled and shot as many times as she could, and Rougea used her glyph to launch Noirti up in the air. Ornnie and Ica both put their weapons away and jumped back onto the tree and scrambled up. Noirti's upward force and the weight on the back of the Nevermore forced the head to rip off. Rose petals scattered around from the Nevermore. Rougea took a deep breath and slouched down. She almost fell but Ornnie caught her.

"Are you okay?" Ornnie asked. "Did you get hurt?"

"No." Rougea shook her head and breathed heavily. "I'm- I'm just... tired." Rougea answered. Noirti landed in the nearby tree. She instantly noted Rougea's condition.

"Take it easy, you did a great job." Noirti said as she started climbing down. Ornnie and Ica started to go down too, but Rougea waited a moment before using one glyph to get herself down. Noirti looked over to Ican and the others, but she was left with her mouth hanging open.

"Go!" Ican yelled. They were just about to run into the large mass of beowolves. Oshi quickly ran in first. She was followed by Tial and Liemmen and Ican hurried to the side to pick off the beowolves. Oshi got to the large beowolves and soon followed Tial to help her. Liemmen focused on getting the Beowolves back. He was having trouble on his own, but Oshi and Tial had to focus on attacking the large beowolf. Ican sighed and knew that he had to get in. He shook his head and readied himself, he ignored the aching pain under his eye and carefully charged in, strategically slicing at the beowolves. He got near Liemmen.

"I'm here to help, watch my-" Ican started, but was cut off by an intense pain in his back. He turned and killed the offending beowolf.

"Ican!" Liemmen called, surprised by the sudden attack. "Get out of here!" He hissed.

"No! Keep fighting!" Ican ordered. Liemmen sighed and continued. Oshi and Tial worked well together, bouncing off each other and taking turns hitting the beowolf until it fell. At the same time, the last of the beowolves fell at the hand of Liemmen. Noirti had just seen Ican limping out. He was weak.

"Ican!" Noirti chirped and ran over to him.

"I'm fine." He insisted.

"It's my fault." Noirti sighed.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch. Lets get back quickly." Ican said softly. Noirti nodded as the others came back.

"Everyone, get your leaves and lets go." Noirti quickly ordered. Those who still needed one, hurried to grab one and they hurried back to the school.

The first year students stood to the side of the stage, and anyone else who wanted to come had sat down in the audience. They had turned their leaves in and let the professors put together teams and Ozpin decide who was the leader. The first group went, then another, and Noirti was getting nervous. Finally, Ozpin called a name that was recognized by her.

"Ican Mayforce. Oshi Vernlore. Liemmen Aquas. Tial Cormer. You brought back the oak leaf, and you will work together as Team IOLT." He announced, pausing for tension. Noirti was fascinated by the name, they were named after the gemstone, iolite. Ican wore a bandage under his eye, another bandage was wrapped around his torso under his shirt, which was a new set. "With the leader Ican Mayforce." He announced. Ican let a small smile form on his face. Oshi smiled widely, ready to explode from happiness. The crowd cheered. One person, who Noirti noticed to be Nammen, stood and yelled;

"Way to go brother!" Noirti knew that he was talking about Liemmen. They left the stage and Ozpin readied to announce the next team.

"Noirti Violetta. Ornja Mappleseed. Ica Froid. Rougea Scarlet. You brought back the poison ivy leaf, togeth you will make Team NOIR." He announced. Noirti's tail twitched, and she only hoped to control it. Ozpin looked at Noirti. She tried to look at him to tell him no. "With the leader, Noirti Violetta." Ozpin announced. Noirti's tail wouldn't stop flickering.

"Great job, Noirti!" Garcen yelled from the audience. Noirti only hoped to get off the stage. Ica looked to Noirti.

"So that's her name." Ica whispered to herself. Noirti was relieved when she could escape the lights and the attention of the people.


End file.
